Thanks to development of information processing technologies and enrichment of networks in recent years, it has become possible to implement various information processes through cooperation with a server without depending upon performances or use environments of an apparatus operated by a user such as a personal computer, a portable terminal or the like. For example, a technology has been proposed wherein a terminal operated by a user and an information processing apparatus for carrying out information processing associated with the terminal are separated from each other such that even a portable terminal of a simple configuration can output advanced information (refer, for example, to PTL 1). A technical trend to make it possible to implement, by utilizing various services provided by a server through a network like crowd computing, advanced information processing and huge data management without depending upon the environment in which the user is placed is increasing more and more.